Mommy?
by lOSTdARKfAIRY
Summary: Bella, a famous pastry shop owner is sent to deliver to the tourists at the royal palace in italy. She walks with the tourist and comes to a strange room and face to face with a vampire. blood,wings,a baby,heritage.lemons.r&r AU Bella/Aro
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i own nothing! i am not stephenie meyer and i do not own the people! **

**summary: **

**Bella is the daughter of Charlie, the owner of volterras best pasterie shop. bella is one**  
** of the best desert makers. She came up with flanmies. They are a a flaky cookie muffin **  
**combo. She recieves an order to take 3 dozen to the royal castle for a group of tourists**  
** coming soon. She is supposed to go herself and walk with the tour group. She does and **  
**is allmost eaten by vampires when Demitri wanders over tries to eat her and a purple force** **field shields her. **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

I am Bella Swan. Daughter of Swan Sweet Factory. My father owns Italy's best desert store. We have quiet a chain of stores spread all throughout the major cities and we are quite successful.

I am currently 23 and graduated from college in you guessed it, pastrie school. Aced every class to. I was 20 when I invented flanmies they are a flakey cookie muffin combo. It is a huge hit.

I walked to the cash register, I had to cover for someone today but unfortunately that person happened to be the delivery boy. I checked out the food and sold things for a while when the phone rang in the back. My dad, Charlie answered and I grimaced. That phone only rang when there was a delivery and I had a bad feeling that I would be the one sent.

I sighed as I saw Charlie's head pop up around the corner of the office doorway.

"Bella? " I turned around to face him, temporarily ignoring the crowding customers shouting, straining to hear him. He continued.

"Um the ...royal family requests 3 dozen flamnies to be delivered to the tourist group today. There other bakery shut down. They said you may walk with the tourists until you reach the dinning hall and serve them. They are paying alot for this and I want them to become a regular customer so please be nice bella?" Is he serious the royal family?

"Aye aye captain." I saluted him and went to the back, leaving the lunch time rush behind and wen to the flamnies that were being set out to cool. I put on some mitts grabbed the tray and 3 boxes. As I was packaging them I realised I was going to a castle! I had never seen the royal palace before.

_This is a bad thing._

My inner self was popping up again. If I do get in trouble I will use my shield.

_You should'nt allways rely on the shield to protect you you know._

I sighed yet again, setting the boxed up food in the company delivery truck. I hopped in and flipped down the mirror. A royal tour deserves a bit of effort right? I thought as I applied mascara, silver eye shadow, and gloss. Finally, I began the drive to the royal castle. Once I arrived I drove up to the large gate and talked my way into the castle. They were expecting me.

I got out of my car after parking and walked up to the entrance. Immediatly I saw the tourist group and joined them, shuffling the boxes so as not to hinder my view of the towering chiseled blocks of the castle walls. The tourists were being led by someone named heidi and I smiled. I allways liked that name. But this women had something off about her. Before today I had never heard of castle tours, maybe it was a rare thing?

Before I knew it we were walking into the dinning room and I went to the extremely elegant full table, setting the flamnies out for everyone to enjoy. I had that bad feeling again so I went to a corner of the room and sat on a bench, huffing due to a strong throb in my back. Suddenly, Two people with red eyes entered from either side of me. Instantly, my eyes narrowed, these people were not normal. They wore long sweeping dark cloaks, hiding their features for the most part. I saw there was a door every few feet of this room and red eyed people were coming in. The first thing I saw as one of them attack someone.

All hell broke loose. Screaming and crying filled the air. I began to cry as I watched little babies being ripped apart by these monsters. One mother was holding on to her shild and I saw her release her child as one sucked her blood. The child was left on the ground crying. I felt a surge of power and I flashed over to the child inhumanly quickly.

I saw the red eyed ones were drinking th ehumans blood and everything clicked into place. They were vampires. The child immediatly relaxed in my arms and I smiled it was beutiful. A baby girl.

It snuggled up to my only being about a year old. I let my waist length hair fall over the child like a shield as I heard someone say, "Demitri the long brown haird one!" Immediately motherly instincts kicked in and I let out a ferral snarl to the man approaching me. He laughed and attempted to take the child from me.

The purple sheild appeared around me once more. He ran into it and was thrown back into the wall. The blonde shorty was growling and concentrating on me. She looked at my baby and she began to writhe in pain. I blew up.

Part of my shield whipped out and lashed across her face. She flew back and went to the wall also. i Looked down at my baby. Wait when did she become mine? Anyway she had short natural blonde hair with a slight curl to it and the same grey eyes as me.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Momma." Is all she said. I felt a pain in my back that surged through me pulsing I crouched I could see my babies worried expression as she saw me. The sheild seemed ot turn blue and a tearing sound filled the room. The vampires gasped in amazment as my pain left. I turned my head to see pure blue wings.

As the pain left the blood evaporated and I relised I had wings.

* * *

**Want more? REVIEW! i am going to make this what ever you guys want!**


	2. Chapter 2

I AM HAPPG TO SAY I AM OFFICIALLY CONTINUING THIS STORY, THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU GUYS!

Chapter 2

BELLA POV

"Its her.." the women, Heidi whispered. The cloaked figures all fell to their knees. "T-the great mo-mother.." another whispered.

Standing up straight, I gazed at the blood and Gore surrounding me and my baby. Still shielding her with my hair, I took a shakey breath.

"What the FuCk is going on!?" I demanded the creatures."What the he'll are you, where d- Argh!" I grunted and stumble forward a bit.

" Madam, please, allow me to explain." Said the short blonde girl. At my nod, she continued." There was a women at the beginning of our time, thousands of years ago, called Lucy. She created the creatures of the night. Before she went to her next life she left a prophecy saying this,

I gave life to the weak, power to the meek,

when I next come, the child's New mom,

Blue wings on me, the mate of he,

King of vampires, and queen is me.

After the speech I felt something click in me."What creatures?"

I felt the answer but had to hear it for myself. The girl spoke the one word that would change my life."vampires."

The air around me felt as though it was vibrating. Everything the girl spoke seemed to resonate with me. "So what do you suppose this means?" I spoke to the girl.

"I think that is best left for air to decide." The girl motioned for me to follow, which I did. The rest of the rooms inhabitants gazed at me with a look of awe and respect as I held my head high.

"What is your name?" I suddenly asked my escort.

"It is Jane, I am aro's most favored guard member." She turned down another corridor , and continued down the winds and turns. The walls were very decorated, almost crowded even."My apologies, I failed to mention that Aro is the king of vampires. He will be your husband."

She smiled at this as though it were our inside secret but I had other plans."who are you to tell me who ok am to marry? This is the twenty first century, and I can choose my own Damon husband thank you very much! Now we're the he'll is this guy? I'd like to get this over with and wake the FuCkup from this tucked up dream!"

Jane stopped in front of a door, chuckling at me. I shifted the now sleeping child in my arms and stared at Jane. She smirked before pushing past the massive doors to reveal a massive dome topped room. It had what appeared to be a stage that held three thrones at the top. But what stood out from all this was not the thrones, but the men atop them. They put off an unmistakable air of authority.

I took in the brown haired seemed as though his heart and soul were shredded and sadness emanated through his eyes to the point that I felt understanding and tears in m eyes. I vowed to help this man from his pit of despair. I then glanced at the blonde one. He seemed to have a tough exterior but I easily saw how the centuries of violence maintained into his soul. He had seem to much and my heart went out to him.

The last one, was in the center seat. His jet black hair fell worryingly down past his alabaster seemed to be flawless, but I saw how his heart was withered from his time of taking control. This man has made countless selfless sacrifices to protect what he loves. I felt tears streaming freely down my face as I motioned them to come forward.

They obliged and met me halfway. I felt two sets of cold arms around me on either side. Aro found himself against my breast and I wrapped my wings around us. My children. I suddenly understood that . I am the one the spoke of.

"It is you at last...mother. You were the great mother in a past life, you created all life, but most importantly, vampires. I know you might find this hard to believe but..." the brown haired one was suddenly shaking with sobs.

"Marcus means to say that you are the one who will bring back compassion and unheard of changes to our race. I am Caius and this is Aro, and Marcus." Said Caius.

I then looked to the main brother and my breath caught in my throat. This man's eyes drew me in and I knew he was the one. My child cooked from her sleep and touched both of our cheeks. The mutual love swirled around us , sweeping us off our feet.

"Mia amore." He spoke softly as the child lowered her pudgy hands. Although a warning desire pooled in the pit of my stomach.

"Marcus, Caius, guard this child with your life. Do not let it from your sight." Aro spoke with authority, seemingly reading my mind, and knowing what I craved, needed. Him.

The two vampires gently took the child from my arms and I found myself over Aro's shoulder, the wind whipping past as the desire grew steadily.

"Aro.." I moaned out at the friction he was causing at shifting my position.

He growled huskily and suddenly I found myself on my feet. I stared at his magnificent face . My bottom lip trembled when he inched closer.

His hands trailed up my waist to my navel. One continued up to my breast as the other went to cup me.

"Is this what you want mia amore?" He growled out, burying his face in my neck.

"Oh yes..." I moaned out. My wings flapped once before returning into my skin as tattoos. I don't know how I knew that, but I did.

He threw me onto what felt like a cloud and was between my legs a second later. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I wrapped my hands into his silky locks and ground my core into him. He trailed hisses down my neck to my shoulder.

A ripping filled the air and cold breath was on my now bare chest. His mouth attacked my breast and his hand the other. His knee rubbed against my overheated core causing me to take a shaky breath.

" I need you deep inside me five minutes ago Aro." I practically growled at him.

"Your wish is my command." Shreds of cloth flew about as he removed our offending clothing.

His engorged head was teasing my swollen entrance. I tried to wiggle but he held me still. After the longest moment in my life, I let out a frustrated moan and found myself impaled with his exceptionally large member. He paused for only a second before he continued to pins into me ruthlessly, but I still urged him to go faster, harder.

"I need you deeper, harder, faster.." I grasped into his ear. He seemed to blur in his noticing and went on impossibly faster. His balls slapped against me, causing a delicious New sensation to erupt deep inside me.

I saw stars as I came impossibly hard. He followed suit and clutched onto me afterwards, not wanting to let go. He staying inside me. I fell into a peacefully sleep.

READ AND REVIEW...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There was a women before me that could have been my twin. Her whole aura was an array of swirling colors. She emanated love, and warmth.

I took a step towards her and suddenly she was cradling me like a child.

" You are doing well bella. We don't have much time, and I Will try to say as much as I can as to what has happened and will happened."

She continued on after studying my questions.

"Now, first of all, you are the bringer of life and you shall change your vampire species." She seemed to wait for me to reply so I obliged.

"Change, how?" I asked.

"Well my dear bella, that is something only you can decide. " I had to stop myself from throwing questions at her."vampires typically take 3 days to change into what the are, and you will be the same. Each night for three nights, I will come to you in your dreams such as we I have now."

I looked around for the first time to the rolling grass lands that were far to beautiful to ever be real. I don't see how I could have missed the gorgeous scene playwright before me, but this women was like a void, she reverberating in,making you feel cared for, safe, and loved .

"Each night I will give you a part of your new self and on the days before each gift, you will spend with one of the kings. On the day after your last gift you will take your place as queen and choose your mate."

My head was spinning at the revelation. My head dropped a little bit, and I knew I would soon wake up.

"Hurry my dear, you have time for one more question." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Um, what's up with that kid I saved?" I mumbled head lulled to the side. I was starting to hear other voices from back in the castle, calling my name.

" The child is the real life incarnation of what is now called cupid, she will be...you..r..."

"BELLA!" Someone was shaking me violently trying to wake me. DAMMIT! I was so close to hearing what she said. I cracked my eyes open to find my self in Aro's chambers, but no Aro. Instead, caius stared into my eyes with worry.

"Bella, are you alright?" He closely me, pulling me into a hug. I ended up stRaddling him. That's when I realised I was completely naked. A blush burned my face, which I'm sure he felt against his chilled neck. He smelt so amazing.

"Caius.." I practically moaned out. I tightened my legs on either side of him when I felt his engorged member straining under his robes.

"I- I need you inside me right now." I whispered into his neck. Just then, an urge to bite him hit me like a ton of bricks. It felt as though if I did not do it right now, the walls would crumble down. So that's what I did. I bit beep into his neck, marking him as my own. He tightened his grip on my , and growled.

" Oh, shit." He moaned out. He carried my just like that in a blur into what was surely his room. He set me grudgingly down on his enormous bed, and went to what appeared to be a wardrobe. I heard chains rattling .

The desire was overwhelming at this point. I trailed one hand down to my heat, and the other to my breast. I stuck a finger tantalizingly slow into myself and painted loudly.

"No, no, no, Isabella, you are being naughty." He sighed , and brought a black duffle bag to the bed side handcuffed each of my wrists to each bed post. When he rose from the bed he looked my body up and down smiling. His hands quickly slid off of his shoulders. He was completely naked under them.

I hummed in anticipation, and openly gasped at the enormous size of him. He smirked and startled my Lap, effectively pinning my legs.

He brought a Zippo lighter and a black candle from the bag, and lit it. After he chunked the lighter, he held the candle before me.

"The safe word is raccoon." I nodded my head at him waiting to see what he would do. Then I saw my bite Mark, already a scar on his neck. I could feel the change in duffle ways inside myself. My heart beat stronger, my body did not feel at all sore from yesterday's erm activities. And I was obviously strong enough to bite a vampire.

Then Caius tipped the candle between my breasts, letting the melted wax dribble on me, then harden. I closed my eyes and strained against my cuffs. The burning felt so good. I whimpered at him.

" Does my little queen like that?" He spurred. I looked straight in his eyes.

"No," I said, and he froze what he was doing."I fucking love it."

He growled and set the candle aside. Next was a black stick with What looked like a leather pom pom at the end. He forced my legs apart and inhaled as he settled himself between them.

"You have said a bad word my queen. I'll have to punish you for that." He chuckled and brought the toy down on each breast in painfully amazing swipes.

He trailed smacks down until he reached my navel. I weighed beneath him as his clock slid up and down my folds, teasing me ruthlessly. Then, his member was gone, and in its place was a swift smack from the toy.

"More please...I need you so badly ...caius." I pleaded. He seemed to hold strong until I moaned out his name.

His cock was swiftly rammed into my dripping core with a resounding slap. I saw stars as I was brought to the edge and came hard.

After I rode out the waves of pleasure, I thought he wad done. So when he began pounding into me as though the world depended on it, I gasped in surprise.

"Uh uh uh uh" I painted out as he drove into me mercilessly. I knew that I would have been torn in half if I were a regular human.

Finally he shot his seed deep inside me , pulling my climax along with his own. He collapsed on top of me after removing the cuffs.

Of course my stomach chose then to growl loudly. I felt caius laughing against me.

" Time to feed the sort of human?" He looked up at me.

"How do you know I'm not human?" I asked quietly.

"Oh there are many tales, prophecy, and story's all about you." I was about to ask more when he continued." You must eat first Isabella. I will be back soon."

After he left presumably to get food, I was stuck with my thoughts.

A searing pain racked my back. I rolled onto my stomach and my half forgotten wings sprouted from my back.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget about the fucking wings!?" I groaned out . After calming down considerably, caius appeared before me with a tray of assorted fruits, bacon , sausage, and coffee.

" What are you feeding, an army? I laughed out. He smirked.

"Well I figured your most recent activities have been rather exhausting."

My face turned pink at the mention of sex. I have been in this castle less than 24 hours and already I've banged two guys. What the hell?

I nodded and proceeded to eat a handfull of grapes. After enough the 8th one, I began to tremble. A fire was building in my stomach.

"Bella?" Questioned caius. I tried to dash for the bathroom but only managed on the floor beside the bed. I threw everything I had just eaten right back up and collapsed beside the mess.a loud ringing sounded in my ears, drowning out everything else.

I concluded on the floor as my sight dimmed and blurred.

The last thing I hear is "My bella, what have I done?"

I wanted so badly to reach out and comfort caius and tell him it wasn't his fault.

READ AND REVIEW! Should I stick with bella and Aro, or possibly bella and caius?


End file.
